Torture
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Ruby teaches Killian Jones a lesson in punishment.


**Title: **Torture  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters:** Ruby, Killian, Whale, Emma, Snow, Leroy, & David; Ruby/Killian  
**Summary:** Ruby teaches the pirate bastard Killian Jones a lesson in punishment.  
**Warnings:** Torture porn.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **Maggie requested Captain Wolf 'torture' porn a long time ago and with Captain Wolf Week here I decided to finally finish and post this. Let's call this a fic for the prompts 'darkness', 'shattered', and 'nsfw'. Enjoy my lovely shipmates, especially Maggie and Malz.

Ruby entered the hospital, ready to kill Killian Jones. He'd shot her, Belle, her Belle. Her precious, brave friend whose only sin was loving a man who didn't deserve her. When she found that pirate she was going to wrap both of her hands around his little chicken neck and squeeze until he released his final breath.

"Woah there, wolf-girl, no harming the animals," Emma warned.

"Is it true? That pirate bastard shot Belle? Where is she?"

"She's in surgery; Whale says she's going to be fine. And don't worry about Hook, he was hit by a car and I have him handcuffed to his hospital bed, the bastard is going to suffer plenty."

That wasn't good enough for Ruby, but it would have to do for now.

She paced the waiting room, threw herself down into a chair, and then repeated. There was far too much going on but her main concern was Belle, not to mention her good friend Whale who seemed…out of it. She wasn't sure. Ruby tapped her foot impatiently and let out a howl. She was sick of waiting and Leroy wouldn't shut the hell up.

"What is this? I found it on a tray?"

"Really?" Emma asked, exasperated.

Ruby shot up, ready to strike that pirate bastard but David shot her a look that told her to hold back.

"Pirate," Hook explained, holding up his hand to reveal he was still handcuffed on one side. Ruby rolled her eyes. She remembered very well what a sneaky, no good bastard he could be.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"Jello. It's food."

"You eat it," Snow added.

"And here I thought it was a hallucination." It was then that he took notice of her and she tried to avoid eye contact but she couldn't help herself. She tried to laugh off his presence but she wanted to fuck him up and then fuck him and then kill him. That was her typical response to Killian Jones. She hated his guts but damn if he wasn't a good lay.

"You're quite real aren't you?"

She could feel him undressing her with his eyes and she shot him a glare. She was not in the mood for his shit, not when he'd shot her friend.

"Go eat your fucking jello."

"I'd rather have you," he replied with a smirk and just to get a reaction from the crowd added "again."

Emma shot her a confused look while the men gave her looks of judgment. Snow huffed and shoved him back towards his room.

"Back to bed with you, now," she hissed before barking for Emma to handcuff him back to the bed. Ruby knew her best friend would kill him herself if someone didn't stop her.

"Really? Hook?"

"Oh, fuck off Leroy!" She barked. Ruby threw herself back into her chair and shot David a 'don't you dare say anything' death stare. He cowered and pretended to be very interested in a magazine.

She wasn't proud of it but yes, she had fucked Killian Jones, on more than one occasion and it had been amazing. She'd come across him in a tavern one night and one thing had led to another and before she knew it they would often meet for trysts in cheap Inns or in the forest, even once on his ship. It meant nothing, her heart had still belonged to Peter then and he was someone she didn't care about losing control with. If the wolf broke loose and she killed him well…it wasn't really a loss, was it?

Emma and Snow returned, mentioning Hook had been sedated so he would stay put. Ruby toyed with the arm of her chair and knew she couldn't stay here much longer.

"I'm going to get some air."

Snow shot her a warning look but Ruby waved her off.

"I'll be right back. Someone come find me if there's any word on Belle."

Ruby knew this hospital well enough that she could slip out one way and come in another and miss her friends. She made sure no one followed her before slipping into Killian's room. She stared him down, wondering if Emma would actually arrest her for ridding Storybrooke of this bastard.

"I knew you couldn't resist love, come to sail on my giant mast, have you?"

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"If you mean that tiny thing between your legs that resembles a dick; then no."

"Now, now, love, I seem to recall it brought you to screams many times. I think I still have some scars on my back from the nights we spent together."

"I should kill you for what you did to my friend."

"You mean the crocodile's girl? No hard feelings, love, I meant to kill him not her. Besides, she'll be better off, not remembering who he is, don't you think?"

She clenched her fist, knowing she wanted him healthy and able to fight back when she punched him in the face. It was no fun when he was injured and bound to a bed.

"Who knows, now that she's free of him maybe I'll show her what a real man is like, like I did with Milha."

Ruby wasn't sure why that was what made her snap but it did. So, he wanted to be the big man and make everything about sexual innuendos, did he? She'd show him a thing or two.

"So, you want to play this game, do you, pirate?"

"I want to play all of the games with you, she-wolf. Our little games were always my favorite."

She gave him a sadistic smile and moved to the door. She locked it and drew the blinds. She could feel his glee and it only made her more determined to make him suffer.

"I knew you couldn't resist, love. You know, now that I've destroyed my crocodile, I'm free to-" He let out a howl of pain as she climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. "For fucks sake, love, do you have to be so rough-oww!"

Killian Jones wanted to sexually harass women? Fine. She was going to give him what he kept insisting he wanted and she was going to make sure he paid for it.

* * *

Killian couldn't help but smirk as his she-wolf locked the door. He knew she couldn't resist him. What a night, he'd destroyed his crocodile, gotten revenge for his dear Milha, and now his spunky little wolf was going to give him a reason to live again. He was fond of her but had never allowed himself to feel anything but arousal for her, she was a distraction from his mission, but now…

She climbed atop him and he reached for her, cursing his lack of free hand. His damn stump would have to do. He enjoyed a woman on top.

"I knew you couldn't resist, love. You know, now that I've destroyed my crocodile, I'm free to-" Killian howled in pain. What was she doing? Now was not the time for kinky sex games. He just needed her to climb on board and get to work. There would be time for sexy roleplaying later when he wasn't injured.

"For fucks sake, love, do you have to be so rough-oww!" She wasted no time in consuming him. He realized she was doing this on purpose. As she rode him he felt a mix if pleasure and horrible pain. It was confusing but arousing but also painful and oh so confusing. He had no idea what to feel. His body was not equipped for this and while he wanted to shout at her to stop she felt too amazing for him to want to be rid of.

"Fuck, Red-"

"It's Ruby, now, you disgusting piece of trash," she replied calmly. The look on her face frightened him. Not only was his cock doing nothing for her but she no longer looked ready to kill him. She knew she was hurting him and she didn't even seem to be taking joy in it. There was nothing there and fuck if that didn't turn him on even more.

She poked him in the ribs and he winced. Then she did it again. He howled in pain and she kept doing it, right where they were broken. He let out a string of curses but she ignored him.

"You're a worthless excuse for a human being, Killian Jones. Instead of finding a life worth living you wasted it on a revenge vendetta that did nothing but hurt a sweet, innocent girl along the way. What did harming her gain you? So what if she's forgotten him, do you really think that means you've won? All you have succeeded in doing is destroying her life."

Tears stung his eyes, not from her words but from the pain. He was so close to passing out but he wanted to finish first. Killian Jones was a man with his priorities in order.

But Ruby had other ideas. She slapped him, hard, right across the face.

"Yeah, love, just like that, I'm almost there."

She sighed in disgust and climbed off of him.

"No, love, wait, I mean…can't we finish and then talk about it. Come on."

"Enjoy your blue balls, asshole."

She turned and left him, hard and exposed and whimpering in pain.

"No, love, come back! Red!" He howled but she ignored him. "I promise, I'll make amends just…fuck!" With her gone he allowed himself to feel the anguish she'd inflicted upon her body and he began to weep.

"What were you doing in here?"

That damn Swan girl. She had her hand on the handle and he cursed his damn she-wolf. Emma Swan was the last person he wanted to catch him crying with his dick out but his she-wolf muttered something and they both disappeared from view.

He sighed in relief and worked his cuffs off. He didn't see why Swan insisted on putting them on; he'd just keep getting out of them. Once he was free he wrapped his hand around his aching cock and began to pump away.

He imagined all of the ways he was going to make his wolf pay for this and allowed himself to get lost in the act.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ!"

His eyes shot open and he cursed. Damn that Swan. From somewhere down the hall he could hear Red's insufferable laugh and he cursed her and her unborn children.

The nurse forced another sedative on him and he went to sleep still suffering from the wolf's attack and his 'blue balls' as she'd called them.

When he awoke he was still hard, his dreams having been filled with memories of how raw and primal their fucking sessions had been. He wanted her, bad, even more so now that she'd given him a challenge.

He caught sight of her through the windows. She stood in the hallway, deep in discussion with his old pal Victor and he momentarily wondered what he and ol' Jeffy had been up to in this town. She caught his eye and shot him a glare. Her hand moved to Victor's arm and she began to turn on the charm. If she thought flirting with another man was going to make him back off she was wrong.

His cock grew even harder and he was determined to make her his. One way or another he'd get her back into his bed and make sure she stayed there. He'd gotten his revenge and now he wanted her to be his and if there was one thing he was sure of was that he always got his way.


End file.
